


To Conciliate a Tiger

by DOUHUA



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOUHUA/pseuds/DOUHUA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：迪克做了笔交易，斯雷德占到了便宜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Conciliate a Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Conciliate a Tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50652) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> 授权/PERMISSION：
> 
> It is never too late to send an author such a lovely compliment! Thank you vrey much, and I would be honored if you translated my story!
> 
> 警告: 有轻微捆绑。  
> 注释：  
> 1、标题来自联邦德国首任总理康拉德·阿登纳："The one sure way to conciliate a tiger is to allow oneself to be devoured."  
> 2、背景基于漫画Nightwing 80-83期, 110期, 和113的封面。

迪克搅拌着咖啡只能让其变得微温，但他还是得这么做。因为当他必须保持平静时，这是他唯一能做得的事。邻桌上的刀叉每一次敲击声都让他身体抽搐，每一次提高的声音都让他想要从椅子上一跃而起或者跳出他的皮囊，而每一声呼喊或者大笑都让他感到自己爆发成无数的二进制数字飞向无数不同的方向。迪克深深地吸了口 气，重新将自己的注意力放到呼吸上；他放下勺子，把手掌平摊在桌面上，给自己提提气，收紧紧张的肌肉和皮肤。他知道对面的那个男人会告诉他的神经紧张有多 么刺耳，无论如何，表象都举足轻重。  
  
这所有都关于表象。  
  
斯雷德-威尔森把另一块糖丢进自己的咖啡搅拌，然后从容不迫地慢慢啜饮了一口。接着他放下马克杯，调整了一下他的眼罩，用他唯一的霜蓝色眼睛上下打量着迪克。他线条冷峻的脸上笑得饶有兴味，“你看起来很紧张，小子。”  
  
迪克耸肩。“我可不是每天都必须要和一个你……这般水准的专业人士喝咖啡。”  
  
斯雷德为此笑出声，短促而刺耳，没有闭上他的眼睛。“确实。在你的行当里，我以为你会更习惯我们。”迪克没有说什么，也没有什么可说的。他并没有低下视 线，即使他有点想这么做。斯雷德在他花白短髭上笑得露出牙齿，迪克感觉脊椎上有一道细流如同冰雪融化般流淌而下。“那么，除了这么美味的咖啡，我们为什么 在这儿？”  
  
这是表象。“我知道你和一个小组一起共事。”迪克开口说，斯雷德点头，“如果你在这种情况下看到我，你需要不认识我。”  
  
“ _ **我**_ 不需要任何事，格雷森。”斯雷德几乎是温和地说。  
  
迪克在桌子上握紧双手成拳克制自己，他的拇指狠狠挤压边缘几乎要弄伤了。片刻之后，他迫使自己点头，“好吧，如果你再次看到我，我需要你不认识我。”  
  
斯雷德笑得更欢。迪克保持住镇定，压制住自己的颤抖，即使他能够感觉到存在骨骼之间的紧张。“告诉我，为什么我不该记得你这样一个大好青年？”  
  
“我愿意报答你。”迪克说，一个字一个字从他口中挤出。他肯定脸红了，但是他没有结巴；必须接受他的胜利。  
  
“真的么。”斯雷德看起来仿佛想笑，但并非嘲笑。他看起来似乎是……愉快地。也许有点有趣。“怎样报答？我知道你有一些自己支配的零花钱，但是现在我并不真正需要现金。我甚至需要一些假期。”（译者注释：迪克曾经为了救上司艾米，给了被雇佣杀她的丧钟三千多美金）  
  
迪克点头。仿佛这些都非常简单，“我也有一些空闲时间……”  
  
斯雷德抬起眉毛，然后他仰头大笑起来，这次更久了。“噢，格雷森。”他说着，十分亲密地一巴掌拍上迪克的肩膀，“你入错行了。”  
  
迪克无法克制自己瞪眼，尤其当他这么做只是引起斯雷德微笑，“我们来做笔交易？”  
  
 _ **可怜的**_ ，当迪克听见自己说出口的时候这么想，当斯雷德笑得皱纹满面时他的肌肉抽搐地更厉害。“哦，我不知道，”斯雷德低低地说，靠回到他的椅子上，“我们该怎么共同度过我们的假期？”  
  
“嗯……无，无论你想怎样？”这下结巴了。迪克努力地吞下口水，当斯雷德再次靠近的时候又咽了一口。  
  
“我该让你说出口，”斯雷德放低声音和语调告诉他，大手指向他的脸，如冰削般的眼睛凝视着他。“我该让你当着整个餐厅里人面前告诉我，你会愿意为我做什么。”两支巨大的布满老茧的手指拂过迪克的颧骨，当手指滑下脸颊时略微用力，唤醒紧张。“你想让我对你做什么。”  
  
斯雷德用力捏着迪克的脸颊，“但是我今天特别地宽宏大量。”他重又坐回座位，迪克发现他屏住了呼吸，控制没有喘息。“恩，高谭还是纽约？”  
  
“ _ **纽约**_ 。”那真是孤注一掷。  
  
斯雷德咧嘴笑，看也不看从口袋里掏出一张名片，他的视线仍然固定在迪克身上。“26个小时之内在大堂里碰面。别迟到。”他轻弹卡片到桌上；迪克伸手去拿， 斯雷德突然中途跨过桌子，用他的手覆盖住迪克的手。真是巨大的手掌。“很好，”斯雷德炙热的呼吸吹进迪克的耳朵。“我们有笔交易。”  
  
然后他吹着口哨起身离开。  
  
迪克坐倒下来，面对完全冷掉的咖啡。他把手指使劲插入头发，小心地不再思考。

 

*|^|*

  
  
25小时54分12秒之后，迪克走进一间豪华的小酒店。漫步可能会引起人注意，无造成无法控制的流言蜚语，因此迪克把自己安置在靠门的一张椅子上，看着窗 外步行的人流。当他和少年泰坦队员在一起时，纽约对他来说很不错；这里像高谭，但是拥有更多的工作机会，充满更多的希望，或许，虽然存在更多的问题。迪克 思考着，在完成这些之前，他是否最终将对抗这里的保护者之一，还有什么时候短裙能够重回流行。  
  
人行道上人群汹涌而来，汽车在街道上喇叭四起。对于一起凶杀案来说现在还太早，也太过忙碌，因此迪克半心希望能出现个抢劫犯或者小偷，让他有理由逃离这 里。然后他想起来，“拐杖”对于一个乐善好施者来说并没有那么好，他的双手紧紧抓住椅子的扶手。(译者注释：Nightwing#107中迪克被称为 'Crutches'拐杖，因为他是用拐杖打斗作为致命武器)  
  
三分十秒之后，迪克能够感到他被人注视着，皮肤下仿佛发出一阵蜂鸣声。但是他继续望向窗外的人流。顾客提着巨大的购物袋，孩子们和他们的父母，穿着三件套 的商务人士，和踩着高跟鞋的职业女性。人们操持着自己的生活，对于那些阴谋破坏或者终结他们生命的恶棍毫无意识。如果他能够伸出援手，他们将能继续这样生 活。  
  
两分八秒钟后，一个阴影覆盖了迪克，他专注于保持心跳平稳，但是当他抬眼时仍然猛跳起来。“威尔森。”  
  
“格雷森。”就像许多披风斗士，斯雷德在便装时看起来更为危险，肌肉蓬勃突显的威胁性被半遮半露。他的毛衣和休闲裤可能出现在布鲁斯的衣橱里，迪克再次提醒自己别那么想。至少斯雷德的笑容是完全不同的，他俯身抓住迪克的手腕，拉他起身。迪克没有反抗。“你来早了。”  
  
“你告诉我别迟到的。”迪克也许应该微笑，但是斯雷德的笑容已经足够他们两个用了。这个男人该有多高啊？六尺四寸？迪克想起自己不再是个孩子，而现在怀疑他把自己陷入什么境地也太迟了。  
  
斯雷德只是咧嘴。“很高兴你能遵守命令。”  
  
迪克不让自己发颤。真的。“来吧，小子。”斯雷德说，握住迪克的手肘，“你真该看看我房间里的风景。”  
  
迪克无声地点头，当他们穿过大厅，斯雷德对他挑起一边眉毛。他应该说说笑话，或者微笑，或者显得更为开心而不是脸上有点阴云密布，但是现在他的嘴巴干得可怕，而且闭合了，他需要的是喝一杯燃烧自我，然后待在一个远离他自己生活的黑暗角落。  
  
但是他反而是在一个电梯里，和一个致命的雇佣兵待在一起，一个企图摧毁泰坦，和他们对抗的男人，一个现在对着迪克咧嘴笑，仿佛他们是那只著名的猫和小鸟。有那么点合适。这个想法让迪克挑起一边嘴角，斯雷德点点头，开始伴着电梯里的音乐吹起口哨。  
  
这个房间不大，但是家具配置很好。地上铺着厚厚的地毯，床架也是实木的。“如果你需要可以用吧台。”斯雷德说，踢下靴子，径直走进浴室。迪克脱鞋袜的时候 匆匆扫了一眼，然后有机会可以深入搜索房间。他用脚尖在地毯里探寻漏洞，在角落里发现了一个嵌入式照相机，相框后还藏着一个摄像机。后者是圆形的，手掌大 小，与蝙蝠侠的设计非常相似。  
  
迪克的喉结滚动，把相机关闭，然后放回原处。  
  
这时斯雷德重新出现，迪克站在窗前，双手放在窗台上，仿佛他始终在那里等待。“你是对的，这里的风景棒极了。”迪克并不是真正在看风景。纽约下午的阳光照射进来的方式让他感到想家，那个闪着黑暗微光的城市。  
  
“找到相机了？”斯雷德在吧台上翻找着什么。四声叮当轻响大概是他拿出了两只玻璃杯，足够了。斯雷德把一只玻璃杯塞进迪克的手里，站到他身后。他显然站得足够靠近，让人分心。  
  
“两个都找到了。”迪克注视着旋转的玻璃杯。伏特加。当他一口吞下杯中液体，冰冷的灼烧感正是他所想要的，抚平了他一些紧张不安的情绪。斯雷德移动地更靠近一些，如果迪克往后靠，那是巨大的结实的危险的身体。  
  
他并非不确定是否想要。而是他不确定他想要什么程度。  
  
至少他还要来一杯。“还有伏特加么？”  
  
斯雷德的笑声拂乱了他的头发。“你需要改进你的口味，小子。这里，试试这个。”他举起自己的玻璃杯，迪克能够闻到苏格兰威士忌的味道。当他伸手去拿，斯雷德握住了他的手腕，将杯子举到他的嘴边。  
  
迪克耸耸肩，啜饮了一口。  
  
泥煤的烟熏味，比伏特加更为复杂的灼烧感，而斯雷德始终握住他的手腕，拇指按在他的脉搏上，手臂环绕着他，将玻璃杯固定在他的嘴边。斯雷德把杯子更深入倾 倒，迪克又吞咽了一口混合了冰冷-火热-平滑的液体，才想起来他现在面对的是一生中所遇到过的危险人物中最为危险的那个。也许他还有足够的能喝。他把自己 的杯子放在窗台上，抬手推开斯雷德的手；斯雷德把杯子推向一边，用两支手指捏住迪克的下巴，转过他的脑袋。迪克的脸感到冰冷的压感。  
  
“小子，来吧。”斯雷德用一种低沉地、莫名熟稔的声音说道，让迪克感到一阵战栗，继而亲吻了他。  
  
也许是酒精烧糊了他的大脑，迪克垂下身靠着斯雷德，张开嘴唇。斯雷德尝起来像火热的苏格兰威士忌，他粗糙的胡子柔软地蹭着迪克的下巴，他的亲吻比迪克对于 那个声音所期待的更为温柔。他不管什么扔下杯子；他用巨大的粗糙的冰冷的双手捧着迪克的脸颊，用拇指摩擦着迪克被控制的手腕， 再次亲吻他。  
  
当斯雷德结束这个吻，迪克咽下一阵喘息，斯雷德的笑容是愉悦的，几乎是温柔的。“还想要威士忌么？”  
  
迪克摇着浮动的脑袋。“不，谢了。”  
  
“你确定？你看起来还是挺紧张。”  
  
操，迪克想着，让自己说道，“我不是处男。”  
  
“你看起来惊恐地就像一个处男。”斯雷德明显看来快要发笑了。迪克猛然推高再次激烈地吻他，这一次斯雷德以同样激情的回吻，碾磨着迪克的下唇出现淤青。他把迪克的脑袋往后推向肩膀，斯雷德提起迪克的手腕和肩膀，将他旋转着甩到床上。  
  
迪克因扭转而头晕，斯雷德在他逃开时将他抓回来，把他的双手按在床上。斯雷德移动的方式，咧嘴笑的方式，更说明了迪克面对的是一个捕食者；他深呼吸了一口，提醒自己不是一只兔子。  
  
当斯雷德移动到他身上，巨型的肌肉令人畏惧。斯雷德将他的后背抵压在床头架上。“来吧，格雷森，我不会伤害你。”  
  
嗨。“你不会？”迪克说，想起来为挽救艾米-罗尔巴赫生命的疯狂争夺，咧开嘴笑了。（译者注释：艾米是迪克在布鲁德海文的上司和朋友，迪克从丧钟手下救了她，但也被她发现了真实身份。）  
  
“算了，没有那么有趣。”斯雷德用一只手抓住迪克的衬衫和汗衫， 把他们从迪克身上扒下来。另一只手抓住迪克的头发，把他拉进另一个激烈的亲吻，比之前更为粗暴。迪克也是很危险的，不是么？他咆哮着，啃咬着斯雷德的嘴 唇，斯雷德喉底发出低沉的咕噜声，回啃他的嘴唇，把他的头发抓得更紧，直到他的头皮感受到和嘴唇相同的灼伤感。  
  
斯雷德突然脱身离开，留下迪克浑身发红火热，四肢横摊在床上。而斯雷德则平静地跪坐在脚跟上。迪克有点想扑倒这个男人，他推动手肘支撑自己，睁开眼——  
  
当迪克站起来，因为斯雷德手里的小刀闪光而分心。到门口只需要翻个跟斗就能离开，但是斯雷德的另外一只手夹紧了他的脚踝，温和地抬眼看向迪克。“坐下。”他平静地说，“我说过我不会伤害你吧？”  
  
迪克张开嘴，然后闭上嘴坐了下来。斯雷德没有管他，捡起他的衬衫，脱出里面的汗衫，然后用小刀一割为二。  
  
“嗨！”迪克几乎要上前抢夺，但立刻改变了主意。小刀是锋利的，而他的衬衫已经损失了。“这可是件很棒的马球衫！”  
  
“质量不错。”斯雷德说，用小刀把边缘切下，“但是我认为那颜色不适合你。”他把小刀收进一个挺明显的刀鞘里，迪克踢了自己，之前没有发现。刷平裤子上的一些线条。  
  
随即斯雷德猛扑向他。  
  
也许迪克喝得比他想象地还多，又或者他仅仅是烧糊涂了，他捻转着而斯雷德不得不抓住他仔裤的后部，将他拖回到床上，接着是一场简短的混战，斯雷德捉住了迪 克的手腕，把他绑在床头架的一根横杆上。迪克的另一只手则被按在枕头上。“小子，现在，”斯雷德合理地说，他们的鼻子仅仅一寸之差。“我知道你能挣脱这 个，但帮我个忙，你看起来挺喜欢这样，你不会离开，对吧？”  
  
迪克扭动着，但是斯雷德紧紧按住他，对他的挣扎报以笑容，而他的身体——仅仅是他的身体，他告诉自己——正在升温，被压制住并没有任何帮助。“你没有告诉我，你要捆绑我。”迪克反抗者，试图从斯雷德膝盖下拉出他的腿。  
  
“你没有问过。”斯雷德亲吻他的鼻子。“乖一点好么？”  
  
或许他能够得到机会获得自由离开这里，丧钟并没有欠他什么。“好吧。”迪克变得柔软了。斯雷德边吻他边将他的另一只手也捆绑到床头架上。迪克试着不要回以 亲吻。也许过了五秒钟，或者更长时间，他还是放弃了，抬起下巴，大胆尝试起来。斯雷德宽阔的、沉重的、温暖的身体在他之上，毛衣柔软地刮擦着他的皮肤，而 他的胡子足以让迪克记起他真正面对的是谁，这个风险之大令更高级的大脑功能保持完全关闭。  
  
即使迪克与床头架上绑住他的衬衫较劲，感觉像一双巨大的坚固的手，即使当斯雷德将双手沿着他的手臂和身侧移动，即使斯雷德将他的脑袋压进垫子，亲吻他，直到他因为缺乏空气而头晕眼花。  
  
即使斯雷德喘息着打断这个亲吻，“好的，小子。”他在迪克潮湿的嘴唇上火热喘息，“现在我们可以真得开始找些乐子。”

 

*|^|*

  
  
  
“来吧，帮我？”迪克用力拉动捆绑的双手，让他的困境显得更为瞩目。斯雷德坐在床边，只是假笑着看他在灯光下的乞求和扭动。“请你解开我吧。”现在要不摆 出微笑更困难了，迪克得多次提醒自己重点是什么。他的身体的重点是他已经高潮了两次，而被割开的衬衫布条是柔软的，令他的手腕被缠绕地足够舒服，这不是很 好么？迪克脑中提醒他从现在开始很快就会感到酸疼的功能逐渐衰退。举着两只手真不公平，也许斯雷德计划防备他。  
  
斯雷德现在所做的仅仅是把一只手放在迪克的腹部。当他伸展开手指令人感到不安，他的手指所及的范围是多么宽广；迪克无法阻止自己回忆起他的拳头猛击内脏的感受，记忆没有让他一丁点儿兴奋。“我凭什么，小子？你这样看起来挺不错。”  
  
  
“好吧，为了我能碰到你？”斯雷德足够年长了——他比迪克年长很多，但如果光看那些在坚固褐色皮肤下贲张的肌肉，卷曲的灰白头发，以及作为装饰的浅色疤 痕，人们并不会知道。斯雷德并没有太多伤疤，并不像迪克熟识的那个人那么多，但是斯雷德有自己的份额，而且有些伤疤看起来很迷人。  
  
  
他看起来明显喜欢迪克的伤疤，无论那些留下伤疤的价值。他花了太多时间抚弄迪克大腿上的新伤疤，迪克轻咬着嘴唇，摇晃着身体对抗记忆；斯雷德的微笑几乎充满同情，边把手滑到迪克的大腿上，迪克对他斜眼。  
  
  
  
现在斯雷德找到了迪克臀部上的一道长伤疤，懒懒地用手指沿着痕迹上上下下，然后绕圈。“如果我只是想碰你？”  
  
  
那很好，比不错更好，除了……“这真是奉承话，你可能注意到我并不在意……”斯雷德大笑着把手指压深入一些，迪克伤疤周围的皮肤感到刺痛——“但是我并不是真的习惯这么长时间保持冷静。”  
  
  
“也许你应该更多试试。”有人敲门，叫着“客房服务！”，斯雷德拍拍迪克站起身。当他走出去穿上一件浴袍，迪克用脚趾把一条床单拉上身。他并非认为他会被从门口看到，但是他不确定斯雷德没有叫了一推车或者别的什么，现在他真的是彻底赤身裸体。  
  
他试验了一下扭动双手。如果他向前一点，在一个肩膀不完全脱臼的情况下，就能够在斯雷德发现之前获得自由。  
  
“你很准时。”斯雷德告诉服务生；那孩子获得了丰厚的小费，沙哑地说道，“谢谢你，先生！”。房门关上了，在迪克能够站起来之前，斯雷德叫道，“啊，啊，啊，停！"  
  
  
“停止什么？”迪克轻快而活泼地问，他的心脏砰砰直跳。他的右手已经半挂着，也许如果他能拉一下——  
  
  
“我会绑得更紧。”斯雷德用对话的口吻说，他带回了一个盖着的托盘和一瓶红酒。迪克尽他所能对他无辜地眨眼，握起手指遮盖住他所做的事。  
  
“不错的尝试，格雷森，”斯雷德把托盘放在膝盖上，伸出一只手把迪克半松开的手拉回到原来位置。“你还想让你手指有感觉么？”他坐下时再次扯下了迪克身上的床单。  
  
  
“好吧，好吧，你赢了。”迪克试图摆出一副谈正事的面孔，或者至少是他在目前全裸的情况下最严肃的表情，虽然还有衬衫布条绑着他的手腕。  
  
  
斯雷德看起来仿佛会被迪克撅嘴逗乐了。也许他会的。“我总是会赢。”  
  
  
也许说“几乎”是不明智的，但是迪克翻了个白眼。“你什么时候叫的服务？”  
  
  
“在你到来之前。”他举起红酒，“你喜欢霞多丽吧？”（译者注释：产自法国勃艮第白葡萄酒）  
  
“恩，但是我现在更想喝水。”斯雷德倒了一杯纯净的、新鲜的葡萄酒，在他们中间举着酒杯，迪克明白斯雷德在做什么。如果他们的位置颠倒，他也会这么做。  
  
  
该死的。什么时候开始他也想一个超级反派一样思考？  
  
“渴么？”斯雷德问，边让酒杯打着旋边微笑。迪克的嘴巴比喉咙还干渴，但是他摇头。“这可是高品质的葡萄酒。”斯雷德喝了一半，把酒杯放在床边的小桌上。“我知道你很饿。自从我开始布鲁德海文之旅你变瘦了。”  
  
“我认为精炼高效。”迪克咧开嘴。  
  
斯雷德得意地笑着去掉托盘上的遮盖。“总之，为了保持你的力量，我得喂你了。”托盘上有许多寿司，有三文鱼、鳗鱼、吞拿鱼和虾各个不同种类。  
  
  
三文鱼是芭芭拉的最爱；迪克突然想起来，在布鲁德海文，他在成片的意大利餐厅和一家百货公司之间发现的非常地道的寿司店，他和芭芭拉还有提姆一起去吃过。 他想念提姆的微笑和芭芭拉的大笑，他们互相投掷日本青豆，他的眼眸里露出受伤的表情，不得不紧紧闭上。现在，他对于胸口突然收紧的疼痛感毫无办法。  
  
“嗨！”斯雷德的声音尖利而恼怒。“你醒醒？”虽然心怀抵触，迪克还是换上游戏脸孔，重新睁开眼睛，把迟缓的笑容变得慵懒。  
  
斯雷德回以笑容，用手背拂过迪克的脸颊，他指关节粗糙布满伤疤和老茧。“算了，小子，也许我该按你的要求，让你闭上眼睛。让你猜想你要的是谁。”斯雷德的 沉下声音，蔓延着另一种不同的威胁，当迪克认识到斯雷德的用意，更不用认出那是谁的声音呢，他的心脏收缩，如同冰块碎裂。“也许你宁愿与蝙蝠侠对话？”  
  
  
“住口！”迪克用夜翼的声音厉声道。斯雷德只是拍拍他的头发。“别把他牵扯进来。”  
  
  
“为什么？”斯雷德用指关节搓弄迪克的脖子而下，宽阔的指尖抚弄着迪克的锁骨。“无论如何你该放手了，小子。”他的声音如此亲密，如此错误，令迪克无法承受。  
  
  
因此他露出牙齿。“你知道，乔伊告诉过我……”（译者注释：乔伊-威尔森，斯雷德的儿子）  
  
  
“别说。”在他们失去乔伊-威尔森之前，他确实告诉过迪克很多事情。迪克无法选择的事实是他快要无法呼吸，斯雷德的双手紧紧掐住了他的喉咙。斯雷德眯起眼 睛，眸子变成了银蓝色，但是迪克仍然能看到里面的阴影。当视线交汇时他并非能看到别的什么，同时他的脑袋开始下垂，头脑变得漂浮起来。  
  
斯雷德能用一只手令他窒息，或者拧断他的脖子，这想法让迪克有点疯狂，这是令人愉悦的自由。他没有挣扎，也没有停止微笑。斯雷德伴随呼吸诅咒，迪克甚至没有在意那些环绕在他耳边的咆哮，只是随他去。  
  
一个人气喘吁吁时从来没有尊严，但是迪克至少能让他的脸转向手臂，直到他停止咳嗽。当他再次抬头，斯雷德看起来少了点愤怒，也许有点被情绪影响。“也 许……”迪克又咳了一会，然后重新开口。“也许我俩都有宁可不要谈论的人。”斯雷德瞪了瞪眼，迪克回视他。他不认为他还存留任何肾上腺素足以支撑。  
  
  
然后斯雷德笑了，拍着他的脸颊就像甩了一巴掌。“干得好，小子，你抓住关键点了。”他再次用力戳了戳迪克的心脏，“别再来一次。”  
  
  
迪克对着斯雷德微笑起来，尽可能带着纯粹的性欲。性欲是单纯的。“我不觉得只有我们两个有什么问题。”他蠕动了一下，让自己更好靠在床上，看着斯雷德的视线紧盯他将双臂抬过头顶。  
  
  
“你肯定不缺乏自信，但是你他妈太瘦了。”斯雷德摇着头，坐了回去。他揭开托盘盖子。“你会用筷子吧？”  
  
“当……”斯雷德已经把一块寿司塞进迪克张开嘴里，迪克发出了惊讶的细碎声音，接着就有意识地放松自己，咀嚼起来。这是块味道不错的吞拿鱼寿司，鱼肉口感 醇厚，完美的包裹着美味的米饭。寿司可口的让迪克想闭上眼睛呻吟，而他也这么做了，然后听到斯雷德的窃笑。“嗯，味道很好，谢了。”  
  
“很乐意知道。我是更喜欢肉食和土豆的类型，但你们这些小子倒是喜欢这种。”  
  
迪克抬起头，他能够吃掉所有的寿司，但是……“你准备把整盘都喂给我吃？你知道，我真的会用筷子。”  
  
“这没问题。在日本，这种只是小点心。”斯雷德夹起另一块寿司沾上酱油。  
迪克挑起一边眉毛，如果他现在不是双手被绑着，那可以用一只手帮忙。“我，嗯啊，你不是必须这么做。”  
  
“我并没有必须做任何事，格雷森。”斯雷德喂给迪克另一块寿司；这是一块白色鱼肉寿司，可能是鲷鱼寿司。然后他拍拍迪克的脸颊。  
  
迪克感觉到真得很新奇。表面上看来，这确实是种有趣的情形。他躺在这里，被喂以美味的寿司，看起来还不错，而斯雷德侧头带着愉悦的得意笑容品着葡萄酒。一切都可能比这种情形糟糕得多。他本来准备面对更困难的情况，但现在看起来他像是在享受，那不是他所真正的期待。  
  
迄今为止，斯雷德 _ **正**_ 对他奇异的仁慈，即使考虑到在他咽喉上造成的淤青，而他现在正在微笑之上眯眼凝视着迪克。在此之下 _ **感觉**_ 并不简单，迪克在他当初作为Crutches之时积累了足够的经验以解决这种情况。  
  
因此，他决定简而为之。他开始啃咬着斯雷德的手指，尽他所能的动人地咧嘴笑着；斯雷德回以微笑，然后把托盘放到一边。这次斯雷德不吭一声地就把迪克点头示意的酒瓶拿过来，毫无杂质的葡萄酒清爽可口。老习惯毕竟还是很有用的。得到他信任，迪克喝干了杯子里的液体。  
  
“现在你脸上有点血色了。”迪克感觉斯雷德听起来很满意。  
  
“那我身上别的地方怎样？” 斯雷德的眼中闪光一现，跨坐到迪克身上，巨大、粗糙、多毛的双腿搭在他髋部两边，手掌放在他的胸口和手臂上。斯雷德敞开浴袍滑落环绕他们身侧；他宽大的浴 袍就像条床单，柔软的布料擦拭着迪克的身体轮廓……无论每一次轻微的摩擦几乎让他的感觉肌肤要裂开，但迪克并不希望被唤起什么感觉。  
  
于是他只是歪头抬起下巴微笑，斯雷德微微移动到他上方，充满伤疤的肌肉摩擦让迪克的手掌渴望触摸。“让我们瞧瞧，”斯雷德低沉地声音说道，一只手拖到迪克 的胸口，用力抚弄着所有不是压力点的地方。斯雷德的另一只手移动到迪克的喉咙上，让他同时因回忆和期望而颤抖；他牢牢地捧起迪克的脸颊，用中指擦拭着迪克 的嘴唇，每一次都更为激烈。  
  
当斯雷德抖下浴袍，摆动了一下，迪克感觉到他硬了。在晚上斯雷德会在各种不同情况下变硬，但到目前为止，他更专注于将迪克脱光。也许他最终想要些什么。迪克用舌头包裹住压在他嘴唇上粗糙的拇指指尖，看着斯雷德展开笑容。  
  
斯雷德抚弄着迪克囊袋后侧，逗弄地用结茧的部分轻柔擦过，迪克在摇头的同时分开了嘴唇，“我，啊，我不觉得我还能再来一次，但是你……”  
  
“我对你有信心，小子。”斯雷德更用力地抚弄。“事实上，我一直羡慕你的持久力，你知道么？”  
  
 ** _好，不。_** 迪克大笑着，有点呼吸不畅，可能他又开始硬了。“我认为你已经得到我了，你知道。晚餐，捆绑，所有的一切。除此以外，你没必要对我甜言蜜语。”  
  
“我是认真的。”斯雷德愉快地说，用一只巨掌掌握迪克的双球，而另一只手的手指则插入他的头发。“我一直钦佩你的专业精神。”  
  
迪克脸部温度上升，红晕烧至胸口。他想要蠕动，但是斯雷德抓住头发牢牢控制住他。“真的，你不必这样。”  
  
斯雷德几乎大笑出声，他倾下身体，“你的动作。”他舔舐迪克的耳朵，用炙热的舌头爱抚着他，身体就像一面坚固的墙紧紧压制住迪克的身体。  
  
“上帝，求你。”迪克拉动在斯雷德掌握中的头发；斯雷德的回应则是一阵轻笑，并且加速，每一次粗糙刺痛的抚摸都更为用力。“真的，别说了。”  
  
“你的技术。”斯雷德咬着他的耳朵，送出一声呻吟，“不……”迪克叫道。“你的奉献精神，”斯雷德喉咙深处低声，用力拉着他的头发。  
  
迪克在他身下拱起身体扭动，但无法逃开。“求你，别说了，求你就干我。”  
  
斯雷德的动作停顿了。“什么？”  
  
迪克能听到自己呜咽声，但至少斯雷德的赞美之词已经停止了。“求你，干我。”  
  
“我以为你永不会这么要求。”斯雷德微笑闪光如同他眼中的光芒，他抬起迪克的脑袋，粗暴地亲吻他，让他的嘴唇嗡嗡作响。迪克在亲吻中呜咽，同时带着释放和 兴奋。当斯雷德放开他的头发伸手摸向床头柜拿安全套，迪克在他身后扭动，用双腿缠住斯雷德的腰。“疯狂的小子。”斯雷德在他的发丝间低语，将手指放在迪克 臀间挖掘，用另一只手润滑自己；迪克只是呻吟着抗拒。  
  
然后斯雷德用力抓住他另半边屁股，润滑的手也没有滑下，他没有再让迪克恳求他。  
  
“上帝啊，对，求你。”迪克睁圆双眼，将头甩向后方，尽情享受燃烧和肢体伸展，以及处于痛苦边缘的快感，让让他的头脑甩开窘迫和羞耻的念头。斯雷德分开迪 克的双腿，抚弄着感觉点令他的大腿感到燃烧，紧压住他膝盖后的皮肤令他感到刺痛。斯雷德边大笑边咕噜着边用力而稳定干他。  
  
“用力，再用力点。”迪克喘息着道。他还能记得斯雷德的话语，但他丝毫不想记得那些他不应得的赞美之词。斯雷德低语着类似“贪心的”，然后再次用力抓住他的屁股，他的双手足够巨大，足够紧实，足够用力……  
  
“哦，上帝啊，对。”迪克在床上弓起身子，斯雷德干他的猛击就像对他心脏的重击。就是这样，只就是这样。完美地令大脑麻木，清空思想。“来吧。”斯雷德咆 哮着，皱起额头，当他用一只巨大坚硬的手包裹住他， 迪克尖叫起来，就像心脏即将爆发，一阵痛彻心扉的冲击感如此汹涌，几乎不像是快乐。  
  
迪克没有预计到自己又高潮了……他几乎处于灰视（译者注：人的视觉出现周边视力消失，但中心视力仍可见到亮光的生理现象），斯雷德仍在用力操他，那一刻迪 克几乎想到……但是斯雷德并没有听起来或者闻起来像谁，当他咕哝着满足感，双手再次在迪克屁股上滑上滑下，那仅仅是斯雷德自己。迪克用这想法稳定住自己， 让一切都慢慢消失在他紧闭眼脸之后的黑暗中。  
  
斯雷德喘息着呻吟着，更靠近迪克，他火热的汗水洒在迪克的前额和胸口。“操，该死的，你这个……”迪克颤抖着，斯雷德反复插刺直到酸痛的边缘。在没有经过 思考的情况下，他摇动起屁股。但当他想起扭动和弯曲身体，斯雷德的双手更紧地固定他，迪克的身体在斯雷德双手下凹陷，骨头嘎吱作响。斯雷德最后插刺几下， 低吼着，“啊，操，操他妈的，啊，”达到了高潮。  
  
迪克的双腿在斯雷德宽阔的背上缠得更紧，骑坐着。斯雷德沉重的身体在他身上，颤抖地拉动，填满破碎的边缘。斯雷德用手指令他屁股瘀伤的地方沾满了温热的污迹。这一刻，除了性交的感觉，除了他们身体的感觉，没有任何别的存在。那一刻，迪克几乎完全放松了。  
  
斯雷德最后呻吟了一下，停止了移动；迪克试图抬起他沉重的眼脸，查看他的情况，但他睁开眼的时候，斯雷德已经深吸入一口呼吸，坐了回去。迪克也喘息不已。斯雷德又呼吸了几口氧气后咧嘴笑了，笑得心满意足，他抚摸着迪克粘腻的腹部。“噢，该死的，小子。”  
  
“啊，嗨，去你的。”迪克的笑容无法控制地在脸庞上展开。他感觉到用了最好的方法消解。斯雷德摇着头，然后拔出分身，迪克试图不要退开，但是斯雷德给了他一个批评的眼神。他猛然在迪克身边倒下，然后伸手解开他手上的捆绑。  
  
迪克让手臂落到枕头上，仅仅伸展了一下。离开的想法随之汹涌而来，但迪克拖动他的手臂，感觉到沉重和松懈。他认识到并非真的具备离开的能力，更不用说经过这样一个大灾难。因此他只是把手臂拖动到胸前，懒懒地摩擦手腕。一分钟后他就能起来。说真的。  
  
也许两分钟，或者五分钟。斯雷德把沉重的手放在他胸口说，“好吧，来回答我一些问题。”迪克感到有些无意义的骄傲，斯雷德仍然听起来有点喘气。  
  
而迪克瞥了眼，斯雷德蓝色的眼睛当然依然犀利如初。“但不是全部。”斯雷德追加说，用评价的眼光看着迪克，他几乎能感到到那目光刺探到皮肤下。迪克知道斯 雷德为什么等到现在，为什么这样看他，但斯雷德的手放在他身上宽大而温暖，迪克浑身酸痛容易打动，这不会永远感觉这么美好，他只是不能让自己在乎。  
  
所以他点点头，斯雷德问道。“所以，你把布鲁德海文交给你的小鸟兄弟了，嗯？”  
  
迪克迟疑着再次点头。斯雷德用拇指摩擦着迪克的胸骨，“有小道消息传说，出现了一个新的黑帮份子，一个打斗起来像跳舞的漂亮小子。但是我认为你需要一份真正的工作，格雷森。为什么你不为我工作？”  
  
好吧，那不是迪克预想的一个问题。他眨了眨眼睛。也许这是一个他要问自己的问题。为斯雷德工作也许会让他找到他自己想要的。  
  
除此以外，带血的双手也许是他的归属。  
  
 _ **不**_ 。迪克脖颈两边的肌肉抽动，犹如摇头能够否认这个想法。他不是……他只是给予了一个完美的机会，他最好不要犹豫。当迪克转头看向斯雷德，他的笑容变得更深了，几乎足够真实。“这是一个雇佣的条件么？”  
  
斯雷德只是微笑。“那你想要么？”  
  
=END=


End file.
